staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:40 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Chin, odc. 9 (Journey to China, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 7 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 201 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Dziesięć lat mniej - odc. 3 (Ten Years Younger); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory - jeden dzień z życia muzułmanina w Azerbejdżanie 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:30 Don Matteo IV - W kręgu podejrzeń, odc. 20 (Don Matteo IV, Il sospetto); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1843 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1844 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 5; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5079 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5079); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5080 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5080); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Rhian rekordzistka, odc. 41 (odc. 15, seria II) (Record Breaking Rhian); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 12 (Knight Rider, ep. 12 Don't Stop the Knight) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 James Bond w Jedynce - Zabójczy widok - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1985) 23:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 00:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Deszczowa piosenka; musical kraj prod.USA (1952) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 23/26; serial TVP 06:15 Trzeba się dobrze spisać 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 21/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 67/225 (MASH (s. III, B 319)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 27; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Patrycja Markowska 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1740 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Muzeum papiernictwa w Dusznikach Zdroju 12:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.105 - Przerwana miłość (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Love interrupted)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 410 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 20 "Ślad na fotografii" s. II - txt - str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Alibi na poniedziałek - Czas zemsty; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:40 Długi marsz Witolda Glińskiego 00:05 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimblebym - Wiejskie sprawy - odc. 2 (Russia - A yourney with Jonathan Dimbley. Country Matters. - odc. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:15 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 5/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:40 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 6/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:05 Technicy - magicy - II cz 3/6 Moss i Niemiec (The IT Crowd series 2 Moss And The German); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Fenomen Piekar Śląskich 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 18.55 Desperaci 19.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - odc. 3/7 - Austria: Czerwona kartka (ep. 3 - Austria: Showing the Red Card); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:18 Maszer; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:49 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:56 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (168) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (21) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Ostry dyżur (65) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Szpital na perypetiach (3) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (164) - serial komediowy 13.00 Mamuśki (21) - serial komediowy 13.30 I kto tu rządzi (21) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (49) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (173, 174) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (159) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (27) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (53) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (109) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Maksimum ryzyka - film sensacyjny 22.10 Ognista burza - thriller, USA 1998 00.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na œniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (16) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Podróż w nieznane (3) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (4) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (7) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Dr House (5, 6) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Rodzina Soprano (6) - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Dr House (5) - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.55 Telesklep 04.20 Tajemnice Smallville (4) - serial SF 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 Tina Turner - Live in Rio - odc. 1, koncert 5:20 Lalola - odc. 63, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 151, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 2, Niemcy 2002 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 66, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 126, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 45, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 152, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 3, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 67, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 119 21:00 Wieczór kawalerski - komedia, USA 1984 23:10 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 10, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:50 Selekcja - reality show, Polska 2009 0:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 The Basement Sessions - koncert 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:49 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 3* - Ostatnia walka Don Kichota; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 31 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Hit Dekady - (6) lata międzywojenne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Flaki jarskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 10; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Benefis - Jerzego Bończaka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Życie od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1058* - Ciąża Tomka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 To co w życiu ważne - Recital Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 61; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 62; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: CKM Włókniarz Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Podróżnik - Zaułki Fezu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 31 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 15/19* - Coś za coś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 2 (9); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Żużel - Ekstraliga: CKM Włókniarz Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do VIPO 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do VIPO 16.00 Sekrety natury 16.35 Miasto rozrywki 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Tango ptaka - polski film fabularny, 1980 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Rodzina Leśniewskich - polski film fabularny, 1980 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Sekrety natury 01.45 Gwarek 02.10 Muzyczne wakacje 02.35 Wakacje z TVS 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Muzyczny Relax 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Sekrety natury 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Eurodance